primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Leek
Oliver Leek is James Lester's right hand man in Series 2. Oliver admires his boss very much and he even buys his suit from the same tailor to try and get his boss's attention - though it ultimately fails. His respect for Lester ultimately changes to hate as he uses one of his Future Predators to try and kill him in Episode 2.6. It is known that Leek started up a secret organisation to capture and contain the creatures that come through anomalies in a creature prison and use them to create chaos, which will in turn help him gain power. Among some of the people he recruited are Caroline Steel and Sciswell. He also made an unknown deal with Helen Cutter. Bio Pre-Series 2 (Original Timeline) It is unknown whether Leek worked for the Home Office or whether he even existed before the disturbance in the Permian anomaly. Presumably, he still existed in some form, much like Jenny Lewis. Pre-Series 2 (New Timeline) In the new timeline, much of Leek's early life is unknown, except that he was always left out as a child. As a result of this, he has a very shy personality. At an unknown age, Leek joined the Home Office and worked as Sir James Lester's assistant. About six months before the events of Series 2, Leek and Lester met Nick Cutter and his team. They joined forces to prevent and contain the Forest of Dean anomaly. Leek made a deal with Helen Cutter at an unknown point, likely before the ARC was founded. After a few months, the Minister gave them their own headquarters, the ARC. Leek most likely took Claudia Brown's place in helping to contain all of the anomalies from Series 1. Episode 2.1 When Cutter meets Leek in the ARC, he is surprised that Cutter doesn't remember him. Cutter than pretends to know him, making Leek think that it was just a small case of memory loss. When the rest of the team go off to investigate an anomaly, Leek tells Lester that the team needs a PR person. Lester doesn't agree at first, but settles to hire one in the end after struglling to figure out how to cover up the anomaly case. Leek is later present at the team's first introduction to Jenny Lewis. Episode 2.2 Leek secretly hires Caroline Steel to spy on Connor and Abby for information. When Cutter and Connor propose the idea of making Anomaly Detection Devices, Oliver is very enthusiastic about the idea. (probably hoping to use it to help him and his organisation). Lester on the other hand is quite sceptical of the plan, but he gives them the budget anyway. Episode 2.3 Connor unveils the now completed Anomaly Detection Device to the team, Leek congratulates him as the device is an over-sized SatNav. He later receives a message stating that a paintballer has been mauled to death, causing the team to doubt the devices reliability. After the Smilodon had been caught and was being brought back to the ARC, Leek probably used his own Special Ops soldiers to intercept it and bring it to his Creature Prison. He then reports that the Smilodon had died on the way to the ARC. However, Cutter dosen't believe him, so Leek tries to lie to Cutter saying that the creature probably died of shock or an overdose of tranquilizer. Cutter still doesn't believe it and asks to do his own post-mortem. Leek then tells him that the body was being destroyed to prevent the spread of disease and leaves, leaving a doubtful Cutter pondering about what really happened. Leek later goes to a secluded area to pay Caroline for more information on Connor and Abby. Episode 2.4 After everything is settled, Leek goes to a secluded car park to talk with Sciswell via videolink. Leek warns him that mistakes like letting Cutter see him could jeapordise the operation. Once Sciswel has cut communication, Leek tells Helen who is sitting in the back seat that such mistakes won't happen again. Helen warns him that she doesn't tolerate mistakes. She then threatens Leek saying that she shouldn't have chosen Leek to help her. Leek apologizes saying that he's "got a lot riding on this". Helen then vanishes, leaving a visibly shaken Leek. Episode 2.5 The Anomaly Detector detects an anomaly. However, Leek quickly hacks into the Detectors system from his car and steals the location of the anomaly before the team can see where it is. Leek then brings a Portable Anomaly Detection Device and some soldiers to the site of the anomaly before the team can reach it. He tells the team's leader, The Cleaner that they have one hour to capture any creature they see. He also warns The Cleaner about his previous mistake of letting Cutter see him. He then contacts Helen Cutter telling them that the soldiers have gone him and quickly leaves before the other members of the team see him there. However, his team of soldiers, including The Cleaner, were all killed by Giant Scorpions. Leek still manages to acquire a few Giant Scorpions for his Creature Prison through the help of Helen Cutter. Later, when Cutter and Stephen return from the Silurian with a night vision device from one of his men, Leek steals it while Cutter goes to get a cup of coffee before it can be analysed to cover up his tracks, leaving a frustrated Cutter to wonder who the traitor actually is. Episode 2.6 Leek goes on alert with the rest of the ARC when a Columbian Mammoth goes on a rampage on the M25. He explains to Lester that the Columbian Mammoth is actually a hairless species of mammoth, annoying Lester even more. Leek later overhears the argument between Cutter and Stephen. After the Mammoth incident, Cutter and Connor install a virus in the Anomaly Detector to sabotage whoever is hacking into the system and fake the appearance of an anomaly to set a trap for the traitor. However, they don't notice Leek watching them the whole time. Later, when a white van carrying a neural clamped Future Predator is brought by his soldiers to the ARC, he checks the car on his own to avoid it being noticed. Leek had also booby trapped his file to cause a bomb under the van to explode when his file is opened. When the trap set by Cutter to catch the traitor goes off, Leek quickly leaves the ARC to meet with Caroline to pay her and pick up Rex. He also offers a curious Caroline to see his Creature Prison. Later, he texts Jenny Lewis to bring as many people as possible to a church to handle a high priority anomaly. After Jenny and the soldiers leave, Leek takes this chance to release the Future Predator which kills everybody in the ARC bar Lester. When Lester senses something has gone wrong, he walks downstairs only to see Leek's face appear on the Detector monitor and taunt him saying "Now I want you to feel what it's like to be on the wrong end of your grand design. The little man looking up at the big boss". Leek then commands the Future Predator to kill Lester. However, Lester surprisingly survives all of the preadators attacks and manages to return to the operations room to tell Leek that he will never beg for his life and to finish it quickly. Leek then happily agrees. After that, Lester taunts him, caling him a "tiresome little man". Enraged, Leek doesn't notice that Lester has set the Columbian Mammoth free and commands the Future Predator to kill Lester. The Predator, however, is impaled by the Mammoth. When the anomaly team attempts to access Leek's files. the bomb he set started timing down. However, unfortunately for Leek, it was successfully deactivated. Afterwards, Leek brings Caroline, who wanted to see what he was really up to to his Creature Prison. When Lester tries to follow the signal transmitted to the Neural Clamps, he arrives at Leek's diversion. However, when Cutter and his team trace Caroline's mobile using the Detector, they wind up reaching Leek's Creature Prison. Leek then captures them and shows them his pride and joy, dozens of prehistoric creatures in cages. Episode 2.7 Leek transports 13 creatures in trucks to various locations to wreak havoc, one of them being a Giant Scorpian which was brought to a beach. After showing them his menagerie of creatures, Leek puts the team in bugged cells to listen to their converstions. He overhears Cutter saying that Helen is in charge, since Leek "dosen't have the wit to do this" and gets angry at Cutter. Cutter electrocutes a neural clamp he tore off from one of the predators, causing all the neural clamps to cease functioning. Shocked and frightened, Leek shouts at Cutter, saying that he has doomed them all. He is then ripped to shreds and eaten by the hungry creatures. Appearances Canonical *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.3 *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 Non-Canonical *''Fight for Survival'' Trivia In 3.8 we see that Leeks office and possibly his job was taken by an unknown blonde woman who we see behind Lester and Danny during their conversation. Gallery :Also see: Category:Images of Oliver Leek Leek, Oliver Leek, Oliver Leek, Oliver Leek Oliver Leek, Oliver Leek, Oliver Leek, Oliver